1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spark plugs for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a novel spark plug having a horn nozzle at its discharge end providing a narrow throat creating more concentrate of a fuel/air mixture than can be gained from conventional spark plugs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Spark ignition of an air/fuel mixture within a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine involves the igniting of the mixture by an electric spark, closing a gap between an electrode, providing the spark and a ground electrode. Thus, in general, upon a downward stroke of a piston within a cylinder, the fuel/air mixture enters the combustion chamber from the carburetor or fuel injection system. Additional fuel/air mixture is then blocked-off upon completion of the compression stroke of the piston and simultaneously a spark is emitted across the spark gap causing combustion of the fuel/air mixture. This combustion and the expanding gasses provides the power stroke of the piston.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional spark plugs which stem primarily from the fact that none have been able to obtain ultimate performance by providing better mixing of the fuel and air together so that better ignition and more uniform and efficient burning is obtained in the combustion chamber. A part of the problem resides in that the surface area of the igniting electrode is limited and, therefore, the life of the igniting electrode as well as the ground electrode is limited and short lived. Furthermore, the spark crossing the gap follows a linear path which again limits ignition and the conductive path between electrodes.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel spark plug having a maximum discharge area on the igniting electrode and further having an expanded area on the ground electrode so that the spark traveling through the gap is not constricted or restricted as described above.